November dan Kita
by LUFEXO
Summary: November menjadi bagian dari kenangan Sehun. Perubahan musim menjadi waktunya untuk menghantarkan rindu. Mencurahkan segala isi hatinya untuk dia yang selalu dirindukannya. Luhan, kau bilang aku harus menunggu, bukan? Aku selalu di sini, menunggu hingga kau datang dan kembali ke pelukanku. HUNHAN FF. AKU MASIH HIDUP


November, 13.

Hujan menjatuhkan semua bulirnya ke tanah. Menyeruakkan apa yang mereka sebut petrikor ke udara. Angin membantu membuat dingin semakin jadi. Musim dingin hampir tiba. Pohon mulai terlihat botak tanpa daun. Bunga yang kadang kau puja kini menyatu dengan tanah, membusuk. Rasanya baru kemarin kita menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama.

Berbaring manja, menghabiskan persediaan _snack_, mengacaukan kasur dengan semua isi bantal, dan jangan lupakan kau yang menyenggol kopiku hingga meninggalkan bekas di meja makan. Aku masih bisa melihat nodanya di sana. Ingatanku masih jelas, tidak seperti Moshi, ikan mas koki kecilmu yang hanya bisa mengingat selama lima detik.

Kau masih suka makan kue cokelat buatan _Moriesa Bakery,_ Lu? Aku tahu, mereka memiliki kue terenak, hingga kau nekat bertanya untuk meminta resep rahasia mereka. Sayangnya, minggu kemarin mereka tutup, bangkrut katanya. Padahal tidak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa cokelat panas mereka yang akan selalu menjadi pesanan kita saat salju pertama turun. Kau tahu, Lu? Lima tahun itu waktu yang tidak sebentar menurutku. Banyak yang berubah, sama seperti toko kecil kesukaan kita yang kini hilang. Kau masih ingat patung yang ada di tepi kota? Patung sepasang burung merpati yang kau bilang mirip dengan kita. Satu patungnya kini hancur, sama seperti kita, bukan? Oh, atau kau ingat taman kecil dekat sekolah lamamu? Di mana aku memaksamu yang sukarela menjadi kekasihku. Taman itu kini tidak ada. Sudah direlokasi menjad _foodcourt_. Aku pernah ke sana sekali. Rasanya sepi jika pergi sendiri. Lain kali, kita harus datang bersama.

Apa musim gugur masih menjadi kesukaanmu? Kau selalu suka ketika pohon berguguran. Kau bilang mereka tidak mati, hanya akan tumbuh lebih baik dan lebih kuat lagi hingga musim gugur berikutnya. Apa cintamu juga sama?

Aku bertanya-tanya. Di tiap hembusan angin yang meluruhkan daun, yang menggoyangkan rumput, yang menyapu guguran bunga, dan yang meyapamu lembut. Jarak tidak akan menjauhkan hatimu, kau bilang. Aku percaya. Sangat percaya, awalnya. Ragu kini mulai beranjak ke permukaan. Meminta ruang untuk tampil, meski kau bilang kita akan baik-baik saja.

Sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjabarkan hatiku. Renjana yang awalnya kuat kini gampang goyah. Seperti cuaca yang tidak selalu tepat meski diprediksi, aku hanya bisa menunggu tanpa memaksamu harus kembali lagi. Lewat dinginnya salju aku membeku. Rasanya dingin, seperti tumpukan pesan yang tidak kau balas karena lupa. Bertambahnya hari, dingin itu menjalar, merasuki tulang hingga menggigil. Seperti rinduku yang bercampur dengan ragu hingga menenggak alkohol menjadi kawan. Meredam rindu, meski kepalaku seperti dipukul palu setiap kali bangun. Suho _hyung_ selalu marah. Dia bilang aku harus mulai melupakanmu, tapi mana bisa?

Layaknya akhir salju yang disambut tumbuhnya ribuan bunga, aku akan selalu jatuh padamu. Senyummu selalu terbayang, bagaimana caramu menatapku penuh afeksi, tertawa karenaku, suara yang memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Aneh memang. Dulu aku akan selalu mencari cara untuk pergi jika kau mulau mengoceh dan mengomel. Namun kini, jika masih bisa, aku memilih diomeli sepanjang akhir hidupku, karena setidaknya aku bisa bersamamu.

Ribuan bunga yang muncul saat semi seperti racun untukku. Mereka selalu mengingatkanku padamu, wajahmu, pesonamu, senyummu. Tidak seperti musim dingin yang menghantarkan rindu, semi seperti penawar. Kau mungkin lupa, tapi bunga matahari yang menjadi hadiahku sebelum kau pergi kini sudah menjadi kebun kecil di halaman belakang. Seperti kenangan kita, kau memberiku satu, tapi aku bisa mengingatnya ratusan bahkan jutaan kali hingga rinduku terkikis habis. Saat bunga itu mekar, aku baru tahu jika mereka akan mengikuti arah matahari. Aku mengerti sekarang, kau ingin aku mengejarmu seperti bunga matahari?

_Tapi, Lu, matahari akan selalu hadir mengisi separuh harinya, tidak pergi selama setengah dekade sepertimu._

Musim panas menjadi waktu untukku berpikir. Chanyeol _hyung_ bilang setidaknya aku harus bisa mulai perlahan melepaskanmu, Kai juga bilang begitu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Setidaknya satu musim aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Mereka bilang, hidupku tidak harus selalu berkaitan denganmu. Tapi mana mungkin? Karena sejak kita bersama, aku menyerahkan seluruhnya kepadamu. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kau seharusnya di sini. Mengomentari busanaku seperti biasanya, menemaniku menghabiskan es kacang merah buatan Kyungsoo _hyung_, ikut serta dalam misi menjaili Jongdae _hyung_, atau pergi jalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun _hyung_.

Aku harus bagaimana? Musim panas lalu aku menulis _bucket list _yang akan kita lakukan jika kau kembali, aku juga sudah belajar cara membuat kue kesukaanmu, kata Kyungsoo _hyung_ setidaknya itu layak untuk dimakan.

Aku harus apalagi? Bubble tea sudah lama terlupakan, kini aku juga suka menyesap americano sepertimu, _less sugar,_ bukan? Aku juga sudah bisa menyelesaikan rubik sekarang. Percobaan pertama mungkin menghabiskan banyak waktu, tapi kemarin aku memecahkan rekorku sendiri, Lu. Lima jam bersama kubik, sendiri. Tanpamu, dan aku berhasil.

Setelah belajar menenangkan diri selama musim panas, embusan angin gugur menyapaku. Seakan menamparku dengan realita. Ketakutanku akan kehilanganmu makin besar. Seperti daun yang akan kembali ke tanah setinggi apapun mereka pernah berada, akupun begitu. Aku mencintaimu, dengan sangat bisa dibilang. Tapi ini sudah lima tahun, tanpamu. Es pun akan mencair, batu pun akan terkikis. Menurutmu bagaimana hatiku?

Kenangan memang indah. Seperti kataku, kau beri satu dan aku akan mengulangnya jutaan kali. Tapi bukankah lebih baik membuat yang baru? Bersama jatuhnya daun, guguran bunga, dan ringkihnya pohon, aku menyerah. Setiap gugur datang, aku hanya bisa berharap kau kembali. Ini musim pujaanmu, Lu. Aku rindu, pada senandungmu, semerbak harummu, senyuman manismu, tatapan mempesonamu, dan semua tingkahmu yang membuatku jatuh. Kau tahu aku bodoh, namun untuk terakhir kali, aku ingin kau datang, memeluk dengan erat. Kita bisa berbagi rindu sekali lagi, itu harapku.

Nyatanya, kau tidak bisa kembali. Kenangan kita tidak bisa diperbarui, dan aku hanya bisa menunggu dengan memutarnya ulang hingga nanti. Hingga hatiku pulih dan memilih jalannya kembali. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, empat tahun mengenalmu, tiga tahun bersamau, dan lima tahun merindumu mungkin belum cukup.

Selamat atas pertunanganmu, kudoakan yang terbaik, Lu.

Tertanda, OSH


End file.
